This invention relates to optical fibre couplings.
Optical fibres are increasingly being used for the transmission of data. Critical to the performance of systems including optical fibres is the performance of couplings used in the systems. It is important that the loss introduced by the couplings be as low as possible since otherwise there will be a reduction in the signal-to-noise ratio. Any loss caused by the coupling should preferably remain constant and not vary with vibration, change in temperature or the like. The losses should also be predictable and repeatable between different couplings so that the need to recalibrate when changing a coupling is reduced. Where the couplings are used in environments subject to high temperature or vibration, the coupling must be capable of withstanding the environment without damage. It is also important that the couplings be easy to manufacture accurately at low cost and that they can be readily cleaned.